Spiff’s Space Adventures
by CoolGirl89
Summary: Calvin and others get abducted by aliens who are big Calvin and Hobbes fans. They are "offered" the chance to play in a game based on Spiff's adventures.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I used to have a Calvin Survivor story on ff.net, but when those type of stories were outlawed, I took it off. Now, I don't know how much later, I brought back one of the challenges. Well, I shouldn't say I brought it back, because I changed it. (No more script type!!!) 2. The imagination transporter thingy is so complex that some of it might not make sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes. I am just a loyal fan that wants to celebrate how devoted I am by writing about my favorite comic strip. Also, I believe that Calvin Potterson gave me this idea a long time ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stars twinkled in the dark blue sky above the house where Calvin lived. There was a small breeze that drove dried-up leaves against the house. One red leaf was sent flying through Calvin's window. Calvin quickly brushed it out of his face and turned back to look at the stars. "Hobbes?" He turned at asked his companion, who was curled up on Calvin's bed; a bundle of fur.  
  
"Mmm?" Hobbes moaned, rolled over onto his back and blinked his eyes as he woke up. "What (yawn) is it Calvin?"  
  
Calvin, once making sure his friend was awake, looked out his window again. "I was just wishing that some alien civilization would come and abduct my parents."  
  
Hobbes sat up and stared at Calvin, trying to make sense of what his buddy was saying. Hobbes' brain was obviously still trying to switch from 'sleep' to 'awake'. "Huh?" He asked.  
  
"I said that I wish some aliens would come and abduct my parents so, instead of slaving over homework and chores, we could have some real fun," Calvin replied.  
  
"What time (yawn) is it?" Hobbes lazily glanced over at the digital clock that sat on Calvin's dresser. Realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. "What! You woke me up at three o'clock in the morning to-"  
  
Calvin held his hands out, trying to calm Hobbes. "Shh. You'll wake up my parents."  
  
"At least they're sleeping," Hobbes mumbled then laid back down onto the cozy, soft bed. His head sank into the downy, feather pillow and he closed his eyes, preparing to drift into delicious Dreamland.  
  
Calvin sighed and glanced back outside. As he did, he thought he saw a shadow cross the golden full moon. "Hobbes?" He croaked, his throat suddenly going dry.  
  
"Calvin.." Hobbes said, impatient with the six year old.  
  
"But Hobbes, this is important," Calvin stressed the important.  
  
"I mean it Calvin.." Hobbes said angrily.  
  
"Well I mean it Hobbes. I think there's-" Calvin was interrupted by a blinding flash of green that shone through the entire room. He could see Hobbes jerk up in alarm and heard a humming noise, when everything went black.  
  
Calvin, on the edge of his brain, heard a sound. "No," he mumbled. "I don't want to go to school." He rolled over only to realize that he was on cold, hard metal. He slowly sat up and shook his head, as if to shake the drowsiness out of his head.  
  
As his wits came to him, he remembered what happened last night. Was it last night? He had no way of knowing what the time or day was. His only thought was about where his best friend, Hobbes, was. As he scanned the bare metallic room, he saw a lump of orange and black fur curled up in a corner. He ran over to it and shook it. "Hobbes?" He gasped.  
  
"Go away Calvin." Hobbes moaned. "I'm trying to sleep. Go to school or something."  
  
Calvin shook him. "Hobbes, we aren't at home. We've been abducted by aliens."  
  
Hobbes sat up. "What!"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Yea...I think so." Hobbes racked his brain. "I remember hearing a humming and you shouting. I quickly got up and saw the room bathed in a green glow. Then, I guess I fell asleep or something."  
  
"No, it wasn't sleep. It was unconsciousness. The transporter apparently doesn't work for humans in the same way as it does for Zomergs." A voice said from behind them.  
  
Calvin spun around. There was a human shaped figure in front of him. He couldn't see much more due to the blinding light that was streaming out of the door behind it. As it came closer, Calvin could see that the figure had three eyes and blue hair and skin. It's eyes were purple and it had three (or was it four) chins. It wore jeans and a t-shirt that, surprisingly had Calvin's picture on it. "What am I doing here, alien scum?" He shouted.  
  
The alien applauded. "Bravo! Spoken like a true Spaceman Spiff. I suppose it's hard to explain, but to make a long story short, we Zomergs have traveled through time and dimensions to meet you. See, we're big Calvin and Hobbes fans."  
  
Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances. Were they both dreaming?  
  
"Oh," the alien added. "We also brought your mom and dad, Rosalyn, Susie, Moe and..." the alien checked his clipboard. "Oh yes, Jessica and Mrs. Wormwood."  
  
Hobbes stood up. "You still haven't explained the reason why you abducted us."  
  
As the alien laughed, his jaw (if you could call it that) shook up and down like a big bowl of the cafeteria's casserole. "Abducted? No, no. We brought you here to play a little game for us."  
  
"Game? What kind of game?" Calvin asked warily.  
  
"You were going to play Calvinball but the Zom board voted for a rather strange game that will be entitled, 'Spiff's Space Adventures'. Well, I had better be taking you two to your locker room so you can change and meet your teammates. Oh, and by the way, I'm Gronqua, the Calvin and Hobbes expert around here." With that, the alien walked off and, seeing that Hobbes and Calvin weren't following, beckoned to them.  
  
After a quick conference, Calvin and Hobbes decided to follow this alien. They still didn't get why they were known to these creatures or why they had been 'brought', but it was better than sitting in the cold, metallic room.  
  
The Zomerg referee announced to the two different teams, " Hear, hear, humans. For the first event, you shall compete against each other on a planet created by Calvin's imagination."  
  
Calvin's Dad leaned over to Calvin's Mom and whispered, "This ought to be interesting."  
  
The referee glared at Calvin's Dad and continued, "Your team's goal: To make it to the end of this course. The first team to finish the course wins one point. It's Calvin's job, as it's his imagination, to come up with obstacles for all of you. And, just to make sure that he doesn't make it easy, we have hooked a special computer and hooked it up to the machine. That way, we can watch the game and if we think he is starting to play favorites or is making it too easy, we can type in a command to give you a little opposition. Also, keeping track of all the people is gong to be hard, so we're going to help too." The ref raised his light blue arms. "So....if the two teams will stand right on the pads, we shall begin."  
  
The two teams warily moved onto pads that reminded them of gymnastic landing things. Above them a type of ray gun was poised. The light from the sun reflected off the metal outside. Calvin watched the tech officer in front of him press a button. With a quick wave, Hobbes, along with everyone else disintegrated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hobbes saw Calvin then everything became a whirl of blinking green and blue lights. He shielded his eyes and when he next looked, he, along with everyone else had arrived in a barren wasteland of rock. Deep canyons and gigantic mountains surrounded them. Nothing alive was in sight except his teammates and the opposition. His team, which consisted of himself, Calvin's Dad, Moe and Jessica were in blue clothes while the opposition, which was Rosalyn, Calvin's Mom, Mrs. Wormwood and Susie, wore red garments.  
  
Jessica glanced around and asked, "Where are we?"  
  
The voice of the referee said loud and clear, "Welcome to the first event, humans. This and the following two events shall be based on Calvin's alter ego, Spaceman Spiff.  
  
Susie scratched her head and looked up. "Spiff....Oh, that's the guy Calvin keeps on trying to be during school."  
  
The voice continued. "That is right."  
  
A TV monitor that appeared out of nowhere swung to a position so that everyone could view it. The referee said, "Here is a quick scan out of your mission. All of you have to use your anti-gravity boots and space blasters to get to this rock formation." The TV showed a plateau with someone standing there and a bunch of equipment. "Along the way, you will have to fight space monsters. If you get eaten, slashed, etc."  
  
Calvin's Mom gave a small gasp and fainted but before she could hit the rock, Calvin's Dad caught her. The referee assured Calvin's Mom, "Don't worry, you won't actually get eaten, slashed, etc. I was going to say that you will be immediately transported to the beginning of the level. If you get....let's say....caught, two times, you are transported out here and you are out. You must wait for the rest of your team, on the occasion that they haven't been eaten yet, before you can begin part two of the level. If you go on without them, you will be disqualified. A referee at the beginning of part two will tell your team what to do when you get there. There will also be points for each team depending on the number of its players that make it across the finish line."  
  
A computerized voice started saying, "Simulation sequence beginning in 3...2...1" A loud buzzer sounded and Susie held her breath, preparing herself for scores of monsters that would indubitably pop out the minute 'Go' was said.  
  
"Go!" Susie blinked and waited. Still nothing came out of the dry ground, nothing stepped out from behind the many mountains and nothing zoomed down from above.  
  
Calvin's Mom took one step, tense. Yet nothing happened. Calvin's Dad breathed a sigh of belief. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as they had thought. With a glance, both teams set off.  
  
The only one who was feeling a little bit tense was Mrs. Wormwood, who crept along silently.  
  
Susie looked about and noticed that Mrs. Wormwood wasn't with the rest of the team. Finally, she noticed that Mrs. Wormwood was far behind. Susie quickly turned about and as she ran back, she yelled back to Calvin's Mom and Rosalyn that she was going to help her teacher. She then shouted to Mrs. Wormwood, who was about 4 yards in front of her, "Come on Mrs. Wormwood! Hurry up! A monster could appear right -"  
  
Suddenly, a big pink and purple monster pooped out of the ground. Chunks of rock and dirt flew through the air. The monster looked surprisingly like the Mrs. Wormwood monsters in Calvin's daydreams. Of course, neither Mrs. Wormwood nor Susie knew that. All they knew was that the monster was coming closer and closer; it's sharp teeth looming nearer and nearer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes.

Chapter Two

The purple and pink monster loomed ever closer and closer. From the depths of its throat came a loud and awesome noise; a gigantic roar that shook this planet to its foundations.

Mrs. Wormwood gave a little gasp and fainted.

Susie shook Mrs. Wormwood saying, "Mrs. Wormwood, get up. Or you're going to get-"

The monster's huge claw came swooping down and, although it missed Susie by an inch, hit Mrs. Wormwood. There is a faint buzzing sound and Mrs. Wormwood disappeared. Susie, stared at where Mrs. Wormwood had been a second ago then looked off behind her into the horizon. There was a flash and she could see a silhouette of Mrs. Wormwood.

"Great. To wait, or not to wait, that is the question." She said; a slight twist of the famous quote from Hamlet.

By now though, the monster was stomping off in the direction of the rest of the red team. Rosalyn had gained a little more ground than Calvin's Mom, so the monster went for its nearest prey.

Calvin's Mom panicked then, seeing there was no way out, for surely by the time Rosalyn came back, it would be too late, she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster pressed its claws next to where its ears were and stumbled around for a minute, its ears ringing still with the scream. Calvin's Mom meanwhile, turned her face away and pointed the space blaster at the monster. A red ray blasted from it and hit the monster in the chest. The monster gave a groan and toppled over. When the dust had subsided, Calvin's peeked up. She looked around for a moment then a smile crept onto her face. "I did it? I DID IT! Oh yes." She started celebrating when Rosalyn ran up, panting.

Suddenly another monster, hideously ugly and gruesome, yet smaller than the first one, came out from behind a nearby mountain. Before Rosalyn could regain her breath, Calvin's Mom blasted it right away.

Susie tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for Mrs. Wormwood. Finally, she sighed and shouted, "Mrs. Wormwood! Hurry up or else the other team will make it to the finish line first."

Mrs. Wormwood ran down the slope as fast as she could. Then, with a blast of light, a hot ring of fire formed around her. Mrs. Wormwood looked franticly about for a way of escape. "What should I do?" She called to Susie.

Susie shrugged. "I don't know"

Mrs. Wormwood sighed. "Great." The ring of fire, which had been slowly closing in, enveloped her. A second later, there was nothing in that spot; no fire, no Mrs. Wormwood.

A deep voice came booming from above. "Mrs. Wormwood," it said. "Has lost her two lives. She has been transported back here with us."

Susie looked back to where Mrs. Wormwood had been, and then hurried after the rest of her team.

Rosalyn and Calvin's Mom hurried along, jumping over small boulders and climbing or running around the big ones. The air was hot and muggy. Rosalyn stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Hey, I think I see the end of part one. It's funny though, why haven't we seen any monsters? Besides those two you zapped."

Suddenly, a geyser of searing hot flames erupted in front of them. Calvin's Mom had to jump back in order to avoid the balls of fire that were now falling steadily to the ground. From within the cascade of flames, a crack of a whip was heard. As the fire slowly lowered, a dark head with horns appeared. And a Balrog emerged from the fire.

Rosalyn shot a worried glance at Calvin's Mom: "Perhaps I spoke to soon."

The Balrog cracked his fiery whip, sending Rosalyn and Calvin's Mom scrambling for cover behind the nearest boulder.

"How did Calvin know what a Balrog looks like?" Rosalyn asked once they were safely (for the moment) behind a giant sandstone boulder. "He's too young to see the movie."

"I don't know!" Calvin's Mom whispered. "He's going to be in big trouble later."

Rosalyn said, "I think you should think about something else." The Balrog lumbered around to the side of the boulder which Calvin's Mom and Rosalyn were huddled behind. The fiery whip cracks out at Rosalyn, but she dodged it.

"Uh, Rosalyn?" Calvin's Mom said.

Rosalyn looked quickly back at Calvin's Mom just as the whip came swooping down, barely missing her. With a single moment of time on her side, Rosalyn got down on one knee. The Balrog rears its whip up again. The air was filled with tension as Rosalyn aimed for the Balrog's head and shot at it. Rosalyn could see the bolt of green light from her gun go zooming toward the Balrog. "Yes!" Rosalyn thought to herself. When everything goes in slow motion at the movies, it means that either something sad has happened or that the hero wins." The bolt hit the Balrog's head and bounced off.

"Uh, Rosalyn?" Calvin's Mom repeated.

"I'm, oof, kindof busy right now." Rosalyn said as she dodged the whip. Now that she could see her blaster bolts did not affect the Balrog, she was in trouble.

"Did you see any of the Lord of the Ring movies?" Calvin's Mom asked nerviously.

"Yes, why?" Rosalyn sighed.

"Because I think Calvin did." Calvin's Mom pointed a shaky finger to the north.

Rosalyn glanced over in that direction between dodges and groaned. "Great, orcs. Where did that kid learn what orcs are?

The voice of the referee boomed out to all. "Um, I forgot one itsy bitsy thing. You have walkie-talkies implanted into your blasters so you can communicate with your teammates. Sorry about that."

Rosalyn rolled her eyes. "Now you tell us!" she shouted.

The voice apologized, "Hey, I said I was sorry."

Rosalyn sighed and ducked behind a rock. She held the blaster up and proceeded to dial Susie. "Susie, can you hear me?"

After a few seconds of static, Susie's voice came through. "I can hear you. Mrs. Wormwood is gone. She's lost her two lives."

Rosalyn shook her head. "But it's only been 10 minutes!"

Calvin's Mom began to shoot some of the approaching orcs. "I could use some help!" She called to Rosalyn as the orcs got closer and closer.

Rosalyn spoke quickly into her blaster, "Hurry up and get here. We're up against seventy five orcs."

"I'll be here as fast as we can!" Susie said. "Over and out."


End file.
